TW: Un Mois Plus Tard
by Evaded
Summary: [Suite de l'OS – Plus Jamais] M/M Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le fameux incident que Stiles n'est pas près d'oublier.


**Titre :** Drabble XIII – Un Mois Plus Tard

 **Pairing :** Stiles/Andrologue!Derek

 **Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur, relation légèrement forcée

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

 **Résumé :** [Suite de l'OS – Plus Jamais] M/M Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le fameux incident que Stiles n'est pas près d'oublier.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Remerciez Plumes–Draher, c'est elle qui m'a lancé les idées pour la suite :P

Eva

DRABBLE XIII – UN MOIS PLUS TARD

Pour une fois, il avait congé d'école le vendredi et Stiles se la coulait douce. Il avait passé une longue nuit de sommeil qui devait totaliser les dix heures. Il avant mangé un bol de céréales au déjeuner et il s'était arrangé pour faire les tâches ménagères la journée d'avant pour paresser. Il s'était tout de même habillé, mais il paressait sur le sofa avec son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. Il était en train de regarder un article sur le cannibale _Armin Meiwes_ lorsqu'il entendit son père rentrer du travail. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il avait sous les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'une heure de l'après–midi.

–– Déjà rentré? Stiles s'exclama.

–– Tu sais quel jour nous sommes?

–– Bien sur, on est vendredi.

–– Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?

–– Non, je ne crois pas. avoua Stiles après un moment de réflexion.

–– Ton rendez–vous chez le médecin.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa. C'était comme si tout le sang de son visage avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Il se leva du fauteuil tout en délaissant son ordinateur avant de commencer à reculer doucement comme si cette action pouvait lui éviter ce qui allait suivre. Le Shérif soupira et regarda son fils.

–– Tu sais, ça irait plus vite si tu n'essayais pas de te sauver à chaque fois. Je sais que c'est très gênant, mais la santé n'a pas de prix.

Voyant que son fils n'était pas du tout du même avis, il l'entraina avec lui par le collet de son t–shirt. Bien que Stiles se débatte encore plus que la première fois qu'il avait été chez l'andrologue. Le Shérif arriva quand même à monter son fils dans la voiture de patrouille. Heureusement qu'il avait prit congé car il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais été de lui-même. Il dut l'asseoir à l'arrière pour éviter qu'il ait l'idée d'ouvrir la portière et de se jeter en bas du véhicule en marche. Durant le trajet, il regardait régulièrement son fils à l'aide du rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré l'état de panique visible sur son visage.

–– Stiles, détends toi, il ne va pas te manger.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu en sais?! répliqua le jeune homme entre les dents.

Le père roula les yeux. Décidément, son fils était à la limite du _Drama Queen_. Stiles revivait sans arrêt la gêne qu'il avait vécue la première fois qu'il avait vu le médecin. Il revoyait le visage parfait de Derek Hale, il revivait ses baisers torrides. Il se calla dans son siège en espérant, en priant pour qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela dit, la pommade avait fait son effet, il n'avait plus mal du tout, mais il ne voulait pas recommencer de peur d'être surpris de nouveau. L'adolescent sursauta en sentant la voiture de patrouille se garer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la façade du bâtiment et il le reconnu sans effort. Il nageait en plein cauchemar. Le Shérif sorti du véhicule et ouvrir la porte arrière :

–– Pour l'amour du ciel, Stiles, veux–tu sortir de cette foutue voiture?

Voyant que son fils ne bougeait toujours pas, il l'empoigna encore une fois par le t–shirt pour l'obliger à sortir. Sans relâcher sa prise, il ferma la portière et se mit aussitôt à marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant la réceptionniste, il commença à lui parler sans relâcher son fils, la dame semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois assis, l'attente fut longue. Stiles avait amplement de temps pour s'imaginer tout les scénarios possible d'évasion. Il se leva et son père le retint :

–– Où crois–tu aller, jeune homme?

–– Aux toilettes. laissa tomber Stiles.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, son père ne poussa pas plus loin. Il resta assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente tout en surveillant la porte de la salle de bain au cas où son fils aurait une idée digne d'un film de mission impossible.

Une fois qu'il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, il examina discrètement la salle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie qui était aussi la porte d'entrée. Les fenêtres ne permettaient pas une invasion car elles étaient trop petites d'autant plus que le moustiquaire semblait dur à enlever. Il soupira, il allait devoir affronter l'andrologue. Il sorti de la pièce et il cru lire du soulagement sur le visage de son père. Il retourna s'asseoir près de lui.

–– Je suis fier de toi, tu n'as pas essayé de te sauver par les toilettes.

–– La fenêtre est trop petite pour que je puisse passer.

Le Shérif ferma les yeux en regrettant d'avoir parler trop vite. Stiles soupira et regarda l'horloge, il attendait maintenant depuis vingt minutes. Une assistante se pointa le bout du nez dans la salle d'attente :

–– Mr. Stilinski?

Contre toutes attentes, Stiles se leva de lui-même et suivit la dame sans rouspéter ni de tentative d'évasion. Il arriva dans la salle sept et s'assied encore sur une chaise pour attendre. Il baissa la tête et se contenta de regarder ses souliers en espérant que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue pour en finir le plus rapidement. Il entendit la porte ouvrir et se fermer aussitôt.

–– Monsieur Stilinski?

Stiles se leva automatiquement et il reconnu Derek Hale. Il le regarda en silence. L'homme haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

–– Alors, avez-vous encore des douleurs rectales?

–– Non. répondit l'adolescent.

–– Très bien, nous allons continuer avec l'examen pour voir si la plaie a guérit comme il faut. Descendez votre pantalon.

–– Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous–même? Ça ne vous a pas gêné la dernière fois.

–– Toujours aussi coopératif à ce que je vois. répondit simplement Derek.

L'andrologue ne perdit pas de temps, il positionna sa jambe derrière celle de Stiles et le poussa fermement. L'adolescent eut un petit cri de surprise. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « BINGO! » Stiles était déjà à plat ventre contre la table d'examen. Derek eut le temps de prendre un gant avant de défaire la ceinture de son patient avec son autre main. Pour éviter que Stiles ne bouge ou se débat, il mit son poids sur le haut du dos de l'adolescent. Avec son genou, il lui écarta rapidement les jambes. L'adolescent roula les yeux, il commençait à croire qu'il avait un don pour attirer les situations embarrassantes. Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir défié.

L'andrologue glissa doucement un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son patient. Il commença à toucher doucement pour vérifier que tout avait bien cicatrisé comme il faut, cependant, il toucha à la prostate au passage. Il n'en aurait pas fait de cas si le jeune homme n'avait pas gémit de plaisir. Il esquissa un sourire avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

–– Si vous ressentez de la douleur, veuillez m'en faire part.

Intelligent comme Stiles était, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

–– Ce n'est pas de la douleur que je vais ressentir si vous continuez comme ça…

Il entendit le docteur étouffer un rire. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait apprendre à tourner sa langue sept fois avant de parler. Cela devrait l'aider à mettre en place un mécanisme pour lui éviter de dire des choses embarrassantes ou quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il se battait contre son propre corps, il essayait de penser à quelqu'un qui réduirait à néant ses pulsions sexuelles. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina un cadavre en décomposition. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement à la pensée qu'un adolescent normal aurait songé à la vieille dame qui sert la nourriture à la cafétéria de l'école au lieu d'un corps sans vie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'andrologue.

–– Vous ne ressentez pas de douleur lorsque j'appuie ici? demanda-t-il.

–– Non.

–– Et ici?

–– Non plus.

Pour son plaisir personnel, Derek appuya sur la prostate du jeune homme.

–– Oh! gémit l'adolescent en ressentant une vague de plaisir.

–– Est-ce douloureux? demanda-t-il en appuyant de nouveau dessus.

–– A-ah… gémit-il.

–– Mr. Stilinski, vous devez me le dire si vous éprouvez de la douleur.

–– Ce… n'est pas… de… la d-douleur… termina-t-il par dire entre ses gémissements.

Le Dr. Hale introduisit un autre doigt et continua de toucher la prostate. L'adolescent avait du mal à retenir ses cris de plaisir et il se mit à trembler. Tout en s'agrippant à la table d'examen car il avait du mal à rester sur ses jambes, il tourna la tête vers le docteur.

–– Je… vous… f-faites… exprès. souffla-t-il.

–– Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous enseigne comment faire sans se blesser.

–– AH!

Derek pencha un peu la tête vers celle de Stiles pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

–– Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué. La masturbation est un geste tout à fait naturel et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

Stiles gémit, il tentait vainement de ne pas céder au plaisir qu'il éprouvait, mais la bataille était de plus en plus difficile. Derek Hale savait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait merveilleusement bien. La main gauche du docteur glissa sur les cuisses du jeune homme pour commencer à faire un va et vient lent sur le sexe de l'adolescent. Stiles se mit à respirer plus difficilement sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il recevait. La respiration du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus difficile. Bien qu'il prenne plaisir à se masturber, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au visage de Derek, il voulait savoir si l'andrologue prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Il ne vit pas vraiment d'expression sur le visage de l'homme. Malgré le plaisir, il ressentait une douleur émotive, il avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir du plaisir. Hélas, ce ne semblait pas être le cas, le visage de Derek semblait fermé à toute émotion.

–– Vous savez que vous me donnez envie de vous manger tout cru à gémir comme cela? demanda l'andrologue sans vraiment attendre une réponse de la par de son patient.

L'adolescent arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, la voix de son père résonnait encore dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv: « _Stiles, détends toi, il ne va pas te manger._ ». Il fut rapidement sortit de ses pensées car Derek avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui murmurant ce que Stiles voulait entendre. Après quelques minutes, il sentait son orgasme l'envahir et il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il se laissa porter par celui-ci pendant que Derek décida de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant toute la durée de l'orgasme.

Une fois que tout fut terminé, l'andrologue délaissa la bouche de son patient et laissa Stiles se remettre en ordre. Après que Derek Hale eut terminé de mettre le dossier à jour, il reconduisit son patient dans la salle d'attende.

–– N'hésitez pas à revenir si jamais vous ressentez des douleurs.

–– Vous pouvez toujours courir! répondit Stiles avec gêne qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.


End file.
